1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for transmitting information and in particular to a method and apparatus for transmitting data at high rates in systems having multiple transponders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data objects can be transmitted from a location to another a variety of ways, including the use of the modems and public switched telephone network (PSTN), dedicated landlines, terrestrial microwave systems, and satellite systems.
Satellite systems are particularly well suited for use in situations where the data is to be transmitted to multiple receivers or subscribers (e.g. “broadcasted” rather than just transmitted). In recent years, it has become increasingly desirable to transmit larger and larger data objects (high resolution movies suitable for public display, for example) from one place to multiple locations in a short amount of time.
Data rates can be increased by using more powerful or wider bandwidth transponders. However, transmission bandwidth cannot be increased beyond assigned frequency bands, and highly powerful transponders are expensive or impossible to produce. Further, once deployed, satellite systems cannot be easily modified to permit higher data rate transmissions.
There is therefore a need for a system and method for transmitting data at high rates to multiple receivers without requiring deployment of additional satellites or modifying the satellites. The present invention satisfies that need.